Dr. Kisaragi's Notebook!
Dr. Kisaragi's Notebook is an extra episode featured in Cutie Honey: The Live's DVD release. It tells the story of Kōshirō Kisaragi as well as the origins of Honey, Miki, and Yuki. Summary The episode begins with Dr. Kisaragi writing in his diary saying his daughter disappeared. After she was born, Dr. Kisaragi's wife left him but he had no problem with that since it allowed him to keep to his research. His daughter however wanted her father's attention, yet the doctor was always focused on his work. Dr. Kisaragi really saw his daughter as more of a nuisance since he never wanted to care for her. When his daughter came to give him a present during an experiment, she was caught in the prototype Honey System and disintegrated. Dr. Kisaragi used this result as research data but regretted that his daughter was caught in the machine. Coming to the present day, Seiji had came to the abandoned mansion of Dr. Kisaragi after the battle with Sister Yuki Snow White. He intends for Dr. Kisaragi's research not to be used for evil. Tripping over a box, Seiji finds Dr. Kisaragi's diary. He reads the part of how Dr. Kisaragi's began to only think about his daughter especially after finding a good luck note on a playing card his daughter drew on. Dr. Kisaragi wanted to see her again and strove to recreate her. To do so he kidnapped a girl with the same age, birthday, and blood type as his daughter as a base. Dr. Kisaragi used a smaller scale version of his Airborne Element Fixing Device to create a foreign matter hand to abduct Miki Saotome while killing her parents. Seiji noted the insanity of this plan while reading on how Miki's memories were reformatted to Dr. Kisaragi's daughter. Using the prototype Airborne Element Fixing Device as a base, Dr. Kisaragi implanted in Miki the newly named Honey System (after his daughter's nickname). This was so Miki would not disappear again and Miki was given the codename Honey. Observing Miki over a period of time however, Miki's old memories began to resurface and Miki's Honey System began to malfunction indicating Miki as flawed specimen. With these failures, Dr. Kisaragi lost all feeling for Miki and decided to discard her by finding a young man named Masayuki Nemoto for Miki to be with. With Miki isolated, Dr. Kisaragi started to look for another girl to replace his daughter. Dr. Kisaragi sets his sights on the sickly Yuki who is well aware of her condition of being unable to recover. When Yuki is brought back to her hospital room after some time with her parents, Dr. Kisaragi comes in using his Airborne Element Fixing Device to disintegrate Yuki's parents and later take Yuki with him. Seiji is stunned by this reading on how Dr. Kisaragi had completely rewritten Yuki's memory and an artificial organ that could endure the Honey System in order to create the perfect daughter which also cured Yuki's illness. Seiji finds a note that fell out of the journal that was written by Yuki thanking Dr. Kisaragi for curing her and allowing her to live a regular life instead of dying. Things were looking good but Yuki's Honey System started to act similar to Miki's in that it was forming random objects and even coming out of her body. Yuki was also deemed a failure so Dr. Kisaragi constructed a pair of androids to act as Yuki's parents before her death while he started from scratch. Dr. Kisaragi was dead set on recreating his daughter and decided to create a cybernetic organism-based android that held more affection than the other two and would love all of humanity including himself. Miki however began to experience the more severe symptoms of her failing Honey System and after looking for Dr. Kisaragi found his diary including the entry where he planned to discard Miki and how he killed her real parents. Miki confronted him about this and after he said it was all for his daughter, Miki killed him. By the time the completed Cutie Honey woke up she found Dr. Kisaragi dead. The last line in Dr. Kisaragi's diary states that he was unable to embrace his daughter's remains. Seiji after looking through the diary found pictures of Miki with her parents commenting on how Miki knew that every time she flashed she was brought closer to death yet continued to fight. A series of flashbacks later, Miki's excerpts reveal that after killing Dr. Kisaragi she voluntarily entered a mental institution to live in darkness. However after things went south there, Miki met Honey who reminded Miki of the past she wanted to forget yet Honey's persistence stuck to her and could never hate Honey. It was for that exact reason that Miki decided to give her life to Honey in order to stay by her side. Seiji comments that the darkness Miki was in was lit up by Honey which made Miki happy. Seiji then looks at the picture of Yuki commenting that she knew the joy of life better than anyone. Excerpts from Yuki reveal she believed in Dr. Kisaragi since she felt she owed him her life and held him high as a person who changed her fate. It was why she saw herself as his only daughter even after finding out otherwise from Miki and Honey. Seiji finds a piece of foreign matter from Dr. Kisaragi's experiment, with flashbacks revealing her high faith in Dr. Kisaragi is what caused her to go to such extremes to use Honey as spare parts. Yuki's words say she apologizes to Honey as she only wanted to live but if she continued living, she would have become a destroyer if it meant she would survive. She did not even think in the long term about this, not thinking if this would satisfy her and lost her human heart. Seiji only comments that Yuki did not even remember her real past. Yuki's voice only says that everyone has their own fate and that she ran away from her fate. Yet even despite this Honey still reached out to Yuki, even Yuki did not know why. But Yuki was grateful anyway. Seiji walks out of the mansion with a box full of files. He comments that Honey has overcome Miki and Yuki's tragedies and right now is fighting another battle. Honey's voice is heard feeling bad for her father for losing his real daughter. Honey wanted to see Dr. Kisaragi as much as he wanted to see her. She is grateful to Dr. Kisaragi for being alive because of him for the good and bad times she had. After the flashbacks Seiji burns the files, documents, equipment, and Dr. Kisaragi's diary to make sure they do not get into the wrong hands. Honey's voice is heard again saying that she can't forgive her father for what he's done but still accepts him as her father and that she is grateful to him. Category:The Live Episodes